The Pharaoh Of Yami
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN SOON! Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu and Yubell all get sent into the past, and held captive by pharaoh Ramsey's the great who believes they are spy's for Kul Elna's Kul Elnian warriors, he then makes them all slave within the palace forced to work for him !


New story Pharaoh of Yami:) am aware the name Yubell is from GX don't care like it explained in my other fic

**Disclaimer-I do ****NOT**** own Yugioh **

Pairings

Yami x Yugi Puzzleshipping

Atemu x Heba Blindshipping

Joey x Seto Puppyshipping

Bakura x Ryou Tendershipping

Marik x Malik Bronzeshipping

Mokuba x Serenity Siblingshipping

Yubell x Kelnia Bellshipping (made it up oh well)

ok so I made up Bellshipping you will see why later on and Atemu and Heba don't get together until later in the story same for Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura and Yubell and Kelnia.

Summery

Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu and Yubell all get sent into the past, and held captive by pharaoh Ramsey's the great who believes they are spy's for Kul Elna's Kul Elnian warriors, he then makes them all slave within the palace forced to work for him forever, until the group meet a brave slave named Joey who shows them to his friends Malik, Ryou and Serenity and persuades his boyfriend who is the high priest Seto Kaiba to help them back home.

Made up the Ramsey's story part don't really know anything about him.

Chapter 1- Hard life and a teens wish

Long ago in a far out land called Cairo a brave and almighty Pharaoh ruled over Egypt. The pharaoh's name was Ramsey's 1st known to man as Ramsey's the great. with help of his high priest Seto and priestess Isis he was able to manipulate his rival's every move using powerful magic to create doll like figures of his enemy's and crush them to assure his victory. But people where plotting against him to take the throne.

Secretly behind the Pharaoh's back was his adviser Carmun and one of his lovers Teana. Teana believed that she should be the pharaoh's head mistress and her son Senetia should take the thrown so secretly they were plotting the Pharaoh's death- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

''Ok class end of school please take you're history books with you and read the last chapters over the weekend. The person that reads it all gets a special prize I look forward to seeing them books read! that also means you Jono'' said the classes teacher Miss Petra glancing to Jono. Jono was one of the most laziest kids in all of school sometimes I even wonder why he bothers coming to school in the mornings. Oh you're probably wondering who I am by now, I am Yugi Hikari Mutou me, my Brother and sister attend school here at Domino high along with my best friends Yami Amera Sennen, and Atemu Amera Sennen.

Yami and Atemu Sennen are twin brothers with tri coloured gravity defying hair like me but the only difference about their hair was that they had extra blond lighting blots shooting up their hair. They both also had sharp soul piercing Crimson eyes that matched their hair that was black with crimson trimmings. And Atemu was tanned and Yami wasn't.

My brother and Sister are Heba Hikari Mutou and Yubell Momei Mutou. Me and my brother had the same hair as Yami and Atemu only missing the extra lightning bolts that shot up the hair, on the other hand my sister had Long tri coloured hair down to her feet with a mix of Amethyst, black and blonde but see keeps it in a bun. We all have large amethyst eyes. My sister and brother both have tanned skin but me I have pale like Yami.

''Hey Yugi you coming'' Said a voice snapping Yugi out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Atemu and Yami smiling at him ''Yeah lets go'' Yugi said in his usual shy but quiet voice. ''good'' Yami replied grabbing Yugi's wrist.

The walk home was fairly silent Yugi wasn't much of a talking type he was a more stick to yourself guy and Yami and Atemu where having a silent conversation by them self's nothing new.

Yugi's life had been pretty boring since his grandpa died. he had to work to help his brother and sister. He stocking shelf's it was practically all he could do since he had no qualifications, Plus his grandpa always said the Mutou family had a curse of bad luck that goes back centuries. Yugi never believed it at first until times got tuff having to work and stuff.

They soon approached the game shop it had been shut down ever since Grandpa died simply because it was too expensive to run and no one ever came. The place was falling apart and the roof on the top floor caved in month's back causing the 3 triplets the sleep all together in the living room downstairs. Living was tuff and they thought about moving out but as usual that plan failed, few weeks back the car broke down and yugi wasted all his money fixing it. His grandpa taught Yugi to drive when he turned 16 and gave Yugi the old car as a birthday present Yugi was happy for that atleast.

''See you Yugi'' the Sennen twin's said as they left Yugi to go home. Yugi knew they hated the fact that Yugi could never take care of his siblings and disliked Yugi a bit for it, Yugi gave a depressive sigh and headed for the game shop but as he opened the door the hinge broke Yugi kicked it ''stupid door and dame family curse'' he muttered as he jammed the door shut.

He looked around and found his sister Yubell reading the rest of the history book they had for homework. Yugi put on a fake smile and approached his sister ''Hey bell how you doing'' Yugi muttered and sat down with Yubell to read the book with her ''just reading the history assignment we have note much'' she said never taking her eyes of the book Yugi just left her to it and went into the poor excuse of a kitchen.

'God I wish I could do better for us all' Yugi thought miserably letting a few stray tears fall down his face. At that very moment Heba walked in a saw Yugi cry he then rushed to Yugi comfort and hugged him tightly ''Hey Yugi what's the matter'' Heba said worried foe his brother he knew about Yugi's depression and tried the help all he could. Yugi put his head on his brothers shoulder and wiped and tears away ''just wish I could help us out somehow but every time I have the money to move us to somewhere decent for living something bad always happens'' he sobbed ''It's going to be ok Yugi will..will figure this out'' Heba reassured braking away the hug.

The two stood there in silence for a little while while Yugi wiped his tears away ''do you want something to eat'' Yugi whispered quietly ''sure...and make Yubell something to'' Heba said leaving the kitchen to join Yubell in the small, cramped living room while Yugi sorted something for them to eat out of what little they had.

5 MINUTES LATER

Yugi walked into the living room with 3 pots of soup atleast it was something that could keep them warm. They found that later towards night time the house would get colder due to the broken roof and no heating system.

Night soon fell on the Mutou's and it was getting cold really fast the three Laided huddled together on an old broken couch in a old cover that barely covered them. They often found it hard to sleep at night with so much on their mind so they just talked about random stuff like hopes and dreams even no they pretty much knew it was hopeless to dream because dreams are meant to be broken Yubell would say.

Yubell turned to her brother ''Yugi'' she whispered Yugi turned to face her and put on his usual fake smile ''what'' he whispered back trying not to wake Heba although unknown to them he was still awake ''where would you like to live in the future'' she whispered Yugi smiled ''somewhere with You, me ,Heba, Yami and Atemu in a big house what about you?''

Yubell got up and reach for the book they were reading for history class. She went throw a few pages till she hit a picture of a large palace and showed it to Yugi ''here is where I would love to live no one could bother us again no more cold home and Yami and Atemu could live there to'' she said smiling ''Yoy can always dream Yubell'' Yugi whispered rubbing his hand throw her hair till she drifted asleep then he fell asleep slowly after unknown to them that they had just drifted to another time.

**This is the re-written chapter 1 **

so how was that?

Thanks for reading I really put thought into this for once and I should be writing up chapter 2 soon thanks so much

KisaraTheDragonCharm

Review and tell me if I should carry on or not. Thanks :)


End file.
